The Truth Inside the Pensieve
by hUnnii bUnnii
Summary: ON HOLD! NEW STORY COMIN UP!Look at the characters...look at the rating...u do the math!
1. Three Strikes We're Coming!

Note: If you haven't read the fifth book, I suggest that you read it before you read this or else some of the events will not make sense to you. 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1

            'Ughh!  I can't wait until school starts!' Harry thought to himself.  It was a warm summer night and Harry already had dinner and now was sitting up in his room.  'If only I could've stayed with Ron or someone!' Saying this, Harry realized why it was impossible to do that.  Although Valdemort already knew where his Aunt and Uncle's house was, Dumbledore had preferred Harry staying with them instead putting the Wesley's life in more danger than it already was.  'Wait! If Valdemort knows where I go every summer, than won't it be obvious that he'll come looking for me here?  Then if he kills the Dursley's I won't have _any family left at all!  Where would I go then?  How would I survive?'  As if on cue, Mad Eye Moody appeared out side of Harry's window. _

"Moody?  What are you doing here?!" Harry commanded.

"Well didn't we say back at the station before you came here that if you didn't communicate with us for three days in a row, we would come looking for you?"  Moody replied matter-of-factly.  "And it's been three days.  It's like that Muggle game…three strikes your out!"

"Oh yeah.  Well it's only been a month since I came here.  Although I am quite glad to see you!"

"What's the matter?  They've been treating you badly?"  Moody growled.

"No, no.  I just needed to talk to someone. Thas all, really." 

"Well, if you let me in, I'll gladly stay for support."

As Harry slid his window open a bit wider, Uncle Vernon stormed in.  "Who you talking to boy?" he raged. 

"Me," Moody growled halfway through the window.

"YOU!"  Vernon yelped half-angry and half-frightened.  "What are you doing here?  I mean, you know, you could have used the front door instead of going through this trouble."  He let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually I would go open that door now if you don't want your wife having a heart attack seeing so many wizards at one time." Moody grunted not showing any concern.


	2. The Visit

Note: The last chapter was short…too short…hopefully I'll be making longer ones…

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just the plot.

A/N:  If you haven't read the fifth book…read it before reading this or it won't make any sense to you…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2

            "W-what?" stuttered Uncle Vernon.

            "You heard me, there's more wizards coming," repeated Moody.

            "VERRRRRNON!  THERRRE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOORRRR!" yelled Aunt Petunia in an Opera voice extending all the "R's".

            "Yes dearest I know," he replied over his shoulder.

            "What?  Then how come you never told me there were guests coming?" commanded Petunia heading toward the door.  The knocks where getting louder and louder by the minute until they finally stopped as Harry's Aunt was unlatching the door.  Just as Moody had predicted, Petunia let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the floor!  Dudley ran over as fast as he could (but he couldn't run that fast because of all the blubber overtaking him).  As he reached the door, he too began to stutter and stare at the three wizards that stood at his door.  "Nice welcome these Muggles have; they drop dead after seeing you.  Must be my new hair," Tonks said with a chuckle.  

            "Er, um, uh…" started Uncle Vernon.

            "You're a man Vernon.  Start talking like one!" Lupin said.

            "Come in.  I guess.  Petunia…wake up!"  Harry's Uncle said while dragging Petunia to the couch.

            "I suppose you have already eaten dinner?" asked Tonks.  "And have given Harry a decent amount also?  After all, for someone who is Harry's age should get a decent diet, although not as much as his."  Tonks continued, pointing to a terrified Dudley who was peaking at her hair from behind the door.  After saying that, she disappeared into the kitchen.  

"We are here to see Harry.  Is he around?"

            "I'm right here Professor Dumbledore."  Harry said coming down the steps, Moody right behind him.  "What is it?  Is everyone alright?"

            "Yes Harry, nothing to worry about.  It's just that we are here to pick you up on our way to Ron and Hermione's house.  We have some important business to do.  Oh, I also have brought one more of your friends."  Dumbledore pointed to the door just as Luna Lovegood entered.  "Miss Lovegood told me something about your night at the Ministry.  Then we all decided we should go have another trip there.  We sent Luna, Ron, and Hermione owls explaining when and why we will be taking them there.  I trust you got your owl?"

            "Actually, no.  I haven't gotten a letter since I left Hogwarts and I did send Hedwig to Fred and George but he never came back."  Harry was now curious of why he had never gotten any letters from Ron or Hermione and why Hedwig hadn't returned from his trip quite a while ago.

            "Hey! There's desert on the table!  Harry did you get any?  ("Uh, no…")It's delicious!  What is it?  I've never tasted anything like it!  Come on everyone!  There's enough to go around!"  Tonks said enthusiastically coming out of the kitchen holding a plate in her hand.

            "NO!! NOT MY CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE!!" hollered Dudley as everyone rammed into the kitchen.

            "Alright.  After this, we're off to the Weasley's," Lupin added.

            After finishing off the cheesecake, they all headed to Ron's house for yet another surprise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ok…a cliffhanger…the next chapter's coming soon…right after I find some time to write!      


	3. Pick Up

Note: I've been told and [though I already knew] that I have short chapters…YES I DO!! YAY!! Heehee well I'm tryin my hardest and this is my first story so don't push me! Although I like the fact that people are telling me how to make my work better…keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: You should know by now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3

            Awaiting the arrival of his best friend accompanied by a few other wizards, a red-headed boy sat in front of a fire eating Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans that his twin brothers had sent the family after selling there newest invention: The Brain Booster.  He was thinking of why Dumbledore had sent the letters and why he wanted them to visit the Ministry.  He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a loud thud from outside his door.  Ron ran outside with excitement while grapping a handful of umbrellas.  It was raining outside so he supposed they might have flown into a tree.  Mr. Weasley had wanted to put out a source of light to show the wizards their way down to a safe landing, but Mrs. Weasley had thought it would attract too much attention.  

            Outside, the four wizards and two witches lay scrambled either on the ground or in the tree right outside the door.  "Is everyone ok?"  Ron asked yelling over the howling wind and thunderous rain.  He handed everyone an umbrella and lit up the tip of his wand to lead the way.  Mrs. Weasley, who had heard all the excitement, was leaning in front of the fire to make it bigger.  Dumbledore then asked "Since Ron and Ginny were the only ones there at _that_ night, they are the only ones permitted to go.  I'm very sorry if that causes you any trouble, but…"

            "Oh no, no, no!" Ron's mother interrupted, "I trust you as much as I trust myself!  Besides Fred and George are at their joke shop and I don't think Bill would want to go.  Please, I don't want to take much of your time anyway.  However, would you like to have something to eat?"

            "No, I think we should get going; besides we have to gather up the others.  Thank you Mrs. Weasley.  Goodbye."

            As everyone left the house, now accompanied by another wizard and witch, Harry asked Dumbledore, "Are we just going to get Hermione then leave?  Cause you know, Neville Longbottom was there _that night too.  If Luna and Ginny are coming, he should come too.  After all, he helped me fight the Death Eaters, he was the only person left who could've helped you know!"_

            "Very well then Harry, we will pick up Mr. Longbottom first.  Since his house is just below us!"  Dumbledore replied.

            As Dumbledore and Harry descended aiming toward the ground, the others followed them.  This time, they had no problem landing since the rain had ceased.  Harry then got off his broom to knock on the door.  But before he could knock, Neville's Grandma opened the door.  "I'm afraid Neville won't be able to accompany you tonight.  He has a fever and is lying in bed.  Before he sees or hears you, I think it's best for you to depart immediately!"

            "Well, I guess he can't come," Harry said as he turned around.

************************************************************************

            When they had reached Hermione's house, Harry began to whisper to Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, how come Neville's Grandma knew we were coming?  You never sent him an owl.  Did you?"  Harry asked confused while sitting in front of Hermione's fire.

            "Actually, Harry, I don't know.  Although…"

            "Do you think she's mad at me for bringing Neville with me to the ministry?  Cause the same Death Eater that did, well, you-know-what to his parents almost tried doing the same to him.  I'm sorry if it, er, I caused you any disrespect," Harry interrupted glumly.

            "_I think we should get going if we want to get there before dawn.  What do you think?"_

            "I think Hermione is absolutely correct!"  Lupin said.  "We should get going if we still want to meet HIM.  Today is the only day we could see HIM, unless you want to wait until next year!"

            'Who are we gonna meet?' Harry thought to himself.  'What's going on here?  How come I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who _is _Harry gonna meet?  Who _is HE?  Wait for my next chapter to find out!_

Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to add new chapters. Hopefully my next chapter will be not only longer, but added faster! Please r/r! Look at my profile if u wanna email or IM me…tootles!

~*~Sidra~*~   


	4. Through the Arch

Note: sorry sorry sorry…I haven't written in a loooooooooong time! Now I'm not gonna keep you waitin so go and read! 

Disclaimer: …u kno the drill

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

4

            They had finally reached the Ministry.  Once again, Harry was walking down the familiar hallway to the Department of Ministries, but this time Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, and Tonks where with him.  Once again, Harry was in the round room with so many doors.  One again the room revolved.  Then, Dumbledore opened the door closest to him.  Now, once again, Harry was in the room with the veil and arch.  Once again, Harry heard voices from the other side.  "Don't you hear them?  Don't you?  I knew I heard them last time!"  Harry shrieked.  

            "I hear them too!"  Luna exclaimed.

            "Harry, what are you talking about?"  Ron asked shaking Harry to make sure his best friend hadn't lost his mind.

            "No, Ron!  Look, it must be like the Thestrals…whoever knows someone that died, could hear them!"  Hermione assumed.

            "Very good, Miss Granger."  Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Harry and Luna both know someone that has died.  Neville too had heard the voices last time."

            "So you're saying that the ghosts of the people that died are behind that arch?  It's like a doorway to the heavens?"  Ron asked.

            "No not ghosts, Mr. Weasley, spirits.  They have their own world behind there.  Just like ours, but for the 'souls' of the ones that passed away."  Dumbledore said.

            "So, can we go into that world?"  Harry asked.  "To, you know, meet our, er, loved ones?"

            "Only the ones that have seen or known someone die.  So…"

            "That means we can go see Sirius too!  We knew him!"  Ron exclaimed.

            "But alas, Mr. Weasley, only the people who were closest or family to the person that died could go see him or her.  Do you understand?"  Ron nodded his head in disappointment.  "Good.  I'm sorry Ron, but Harry would be the only one qualified.  Even if you did go, I'm afraid the gravitational force would rip you apart!"  Dumbledore said in a fatherly way.

            "But what would happen to Harry then?"  Hermione asked.

            "Ah, always thinking the right way, Miss Granger!  Since Sirius is Harry's Godfather, he would be able to go.  The 'other world' is much too complicated for your young minds.  Do not worry about your friend; I assure you he will come back in one piece!" Chuckled Dumbledore.

            "But what about Luna?  Her mother died.  Can't she go with me?"  Harry pleaded.

            "Of course she can!" said Dumbledore.

            After everyone exchanged their "be careful's" and "good luck's", Harry and Luna stepped into the arch.  Harry felt like he was being thrown around like a ping-pong ball when he felt Luna's hand.  He held her back knowing this would be a very scary trip for her.  Harry shut his eyes tight hoping Luna couldn't see his face.  After about a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Harry, he felt his feet touch the ground.  He opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was standing in Hogsmead!  Behind him was the arch and from behind it he heard Dumbledore's distant voice:  "You have two hours!"  Harry couldn't believe where he was.  Then, he realized he was still clutching Luna's hand.  "Harry, are you okay?" She asked.  

            "Yea I'm fine."

            "Ok, where do you want to go?"

            "The Three Broomsticks." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok, short chapter. O well, ill hopefully post the next chapter by tomorrow, keep reviewing! Maybe I should not post it until I get 20 reviews in my mailbox????? TORTURE!!! We'll see, but for now, send in some reviews! 


	5. Lost and Found

Note: I haven't written in a looooooong time (as usual), but you deserve it!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!  Ok, I know that I'm not his great writer that should be getting 20 reviews a day, but hey, I'm human too!  keep reviewing…I only had 8 reviews in my mailbox last time I checked, boo hoo!  Well anyway, keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I will not add this after this chapter since you all know very well that I am NOT J. K. Rowling.  Awww, too bad. Heehee

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5

            Harry was too determined to stop to look in any other shops if it where possible Sirius might be there too.  In fact, he was so determine that he wouldn't stop running and had totally forgotten why Luna had come with him.

            When they finally reached The Three Broomsticks, he ran inside and stopped to look around.  He sat at a table and was breathing heavily when he spotted a big black dog going out the door.  "THAT'S HIM!"  Harry cried.  "How come he didn't see us?"  He asked furiously.

            "Well what are we waiting for?  Let's go after him!"  Luna cried.  They both ran after the dog that was also running.  It ran into a dark alleyway and then disappeared.  "Oh no Harry!  Your Godfather disappeared!  Now we won't be able to find that big black dog who is actually S-" Luna started, but Harry clapped a hand over her mouth telling her to keep quiet.

            "One of the Death Eaters could be lurking around the corner listening to us and they could be able to talk to that 'no good, smelly, serpent, dark lord Voldemort'!  That's what Sirius always called him."  As soon as Harry had said his Godfather's words, the garbage can that was in that alley, disappeared and a door appeared where it was supposed to be.  Both Harry and Luna stared at it with utter amazement.  "Well, wanna try?"  Harry asked Luna nervously.  

            "Sure why not?  After all, only you and your Godfather say that phrase.  It must be where he disappeared to.  Right?"

            "I dunno, any of the words I said could have been the password, even Voldemort.  If that was it, then it could be a hideout for the dead Death Eaters."

            Well all I know is that your godfather was that dog and he was the only one with us in this alley.  It _must be him."_

            "You're right.  Let's try it," Harry replied nervously.  Harry reached out to the doorknob with a shaking hand.  He wasn't sure to go with Luna's idea (since she was known to believe in stuff that had no explanation), or to just leave the door alone.  All of a sudden, the door opened and a hand reached out, grabbed Harry and Luna, and pulled them inside!

************************************************************************ 

            An hour was up and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all waiting anxiously to come back through the veil.  Dumbledore had tried relaxing them by telling them that they would most likely be back just as the second hour was about to be up.  "Where do you think they are?"

            "Do you think that they found him?"

            "Do you suppose their lost?"  Questions kept popping out of their mouths and into Dumbledore's ears.  

            Tonks trying to comfort them said, "Now, now.  They will be all right.  Trust me.  Besides, you guys know Harry better than I do, and you know he'll be fine!"

************************************************************************

            Harry felt a hand nudging him in the side and calling his name when he finally woke up.  "Wh-what?  Wh-where am I?"  he stuttered.  

            "Wake up, Harry!"  Luna cried to him.  "Do you know this place?"  Harry looked around and realized he was sitting in the familiar kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

            "Yea!  This is Sirius's mother's house!"  He exclaimed.  "Sirius _must_ be here!"

            Harry then started running in and out of the rooms, yelling Sirius's name with Luna close at his heels.  "Sirius!  Sirius!  Where are you?  It's Harry!  Sirius!  Where are you Sirius?"  That was it.  Harry had lost all hope.  Sirius was nowhere to be found.  Then all of a sudden, a hand grabbed Harry from behind.  He heard Luna scream and turned around to see who it was.  "I thought I heard you."  It was shaggy haired Sirius!

            "Sirius!  Where were you?  I was looking all over for you!"  Harry cried hugging Sirius.  Harry was now literally crying.  "I missed you so much Sirius.  Why did you leave me?"

            "Harry you know I never left you.  I was right there all along."  Sirius replied pointing to Harry's heart.  "What brought you here Harry?  Wait!  It can't be!  Can it?"

            "No Sirius, I didn't, er, die!  I came for a visit."

            "What?  A visit?  What do you mean?"

            "Well, see, Dumbledore picked me up and brought me to the Ministry."  Harry explained everything to Sirius who was listening intensely.  "And that's how I got here."

            "Wow, Dumbledore sure is a great man.  Harry I really miss you."  Sirius sighed.

            "I, er, opened the package you gave me before I left for Hogwarts.  I, um, was, well, wondering, do you still have the mirror with you?"

            "Ah, the mirror.  Yea, I was looking for it.  That's why I came to this forsaken house."

            "But, er, Sirius?  If you didn't know that we were here, who grabbed us through that door?"  Luna said walking into the conversation.

            "What?  Oh, I see you brought a friend Harry.  Actually, I have no idea who pulled you in.  Wait, what door?"

            "You know, the one that was in the alley when we followed you.  Actually when you were a dog."  Luna replied.

            "What?  I've been in this rutty ol' place the entire time.  I haven't seen daylight ever since.  I always thought you were to stay where that arch put you.  Not move around."

            "Well the arch put us in Hogsmead and we ended up here."  Harry informed.  Then all of a sudden, the arch appeared in front of them and they heard Ron and Hermione talking along with a few added giggles from Ginny.  "Oh no Harry!  Our two hours are up!"  Luna exclaimed.

            "Sirius we have to go.  I'm so sorry.  I'll miss you.  Wait!  If I come here again some day, do you think I'll be able to see my parents?"

            "Harry come on!"

            "Bye Sirius."

            "Harry wait!  Do you think I can come out?  I mean since the arch is there?"

            "I dunno Sirius.  I don't think you should."

            "Come on Harry!  You know your father would always want to take these type of risks!"

            "Sirius, I'm sorry.  I'll come again." Harry said with one of his hands already through the arch.  Harry stepped through completely.  In almost a whisper, he said, "I'll come again, I promise."  

            "No need to!" said a struggling voice behind him.

            "Sirius!" Hermione cried.  "Dumbledore!  Is he allowed to do that?"  Just as she said that, Sirius began to disappear.

            "I love you Harry!"  Sirius's voiced lingered in his ear.  If only he could hear that voice again.  Then rite through the arch came a bark and a big black dog appeared near Harry's legs!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: the only way I'll keep writing is if you keep reviewing!!!!


	6. Back to Hogwarts

A/N:  heehee!  I'm evil I made u guys wait…well it was worth it!  Well I won't keep u waiting any longer…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6

            Harry couldn't believe what he saw!  It was the big black dog that Luna and he were chasing into the alleyway!  As he looked around, he wasn't the only one that was amazed.  "But, but that's impossible!"  Hermione cried.  "Once you're in the veil, you can't get back out!"[ teehee Jen ;) ]  

            Tonks was just as astounded, "Well, that's what I thought too.  Dumbledore?"

            "Well, my guess is that since Sirius had died as a human, his Animagus [is that how u spell it? ] form is still alive.  Although it is a wonder how even his 'alive' form got out.  Even if he hadn't died as a human form immediately when he was hit with that curse, it would not be possible for him to have come out.  Moody, could you see through that wall?"  Dumbledore theorized.  All eyes were on Moody.

            "Well, since we are not allowed to engage with the dead, I can't even see it."  Moody replied.

            "So, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius might still be alive?  As a human form, I mean.  You know since you said it wasn't likely that he have, um, passed on immediately after being hit with that curse, whatever it was."  Luna said with quite enthusiasm, which was quite unusual.  

            "I didn't say that.  It could have been a deadly curse indeed.  Although none of us are sure."  Dumbledore said sadly looking first at Harry then down at the floor.

            Harry was the one that broke the silence, "Dumbledore, when do you think I can go back through that arch?"

            "Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you.  Everyone who knows about the arch and has someone in it is only allowed to go in once.  Then, the second time they can go back is when they have to stay there permanently.  I'm very sorry Harry."  Before anyone else got a chance to talk, Lupin cut in.

            "Well, I think we should go now and take Padfoot here with us.  Wait!  Speaking of Padfoot, where'd he go?"  Everyone looked around but he was nowhere to be found!  They finally decided to go on without him.

            Once again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the train ride to Hogwarts.  This time, as usual, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting with them.  Ron was munching on some chocolate frogs, Hermione was reading ahead in the "Care of Magical Creatures"  book Hagrid had assigned them,  Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet, Luna was reading her father's magazine upside down meanwhile stealing a few peaks at Harry, and Harry was looking glumly at an object wrapped in paper.  Neville, on the other hand, was nervously looking down at his fingers also stealing a few nervous glances at Harry.

            When they finally got off, Hermione said, "You know, that was the most pleasant train ride; we didn't have Malfoy pushing us around for once."

            "Your right Hermione, where is that Slytherin prat?"  Harry asked.

            "I'm right here."  A nasty and cold voice said from behind them.  Harry heard Hermione say 'I said it too soon' under her breath.  But as they turned around, they all gasped.  Magically bound, next to Malfoy was the big black dog!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

short chapter but it's two in the morning and I'm goin to bed! 


	7. The Dirty Prank

To the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

7

            Harry instantly pulled out his wand ready to do _anything_ to Malfoy if he didn't let his godfather go.  "Harry, no, don't!" Hermione cried.  But it was too late.  Harry had already put a stunning spell on Malfoy and he fell to the ground face first.  Just then, Professor McGonagall came rushing over to the commotion, a very stern and angry look on her face.  She looked at Harry's wand then at Malfoy who was face down in a pool of his own blood.  "Potter, my office! NOW!"  She was furious and the way her hair stood up, Harry knew he wouldn't get off the hook this time.  Hermione was about to undo the spell when Malfoy suddenly got up!  She looked behind her and saw Crabbe and Goyle all laughing hysterically.  Malfoy untied the dog and he ran away full speed whimpering.  "Come on Granger.  I thought you would have known better, that was not Harry's godfather.  Besides, this dog was too clean to be him anyway!"  Malfoy said looking up and down Hermione in his ever most, ever popular, famous flirtatious tone.

            "WHY YOU DIRTY, NO GOOD, PRAT!  WHAT KIND OF JOKE WAS THAT!  YOU, YOU-"

            Harry had heard all this from behind him and now the anger was boiling up inside him.  'It was all a joke.  A joke!"

            "Come on Mione, just leave him."  Ron started.

            "Yea, Mione, you wouldn't wanna get hurt!"  Malfoy said in a singsong mimicking voice.  "Face it Weasley.  You know nothing about protection.  First of all you wouldn't have been friends with Potter and so she could be the safest she can, you'd hand _Mione to me."  He continued pulling Hermione's arm toward him._

            "UGHH!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, SON OF A-"

            "MIONE! Stop. Let's just go.  Alright?"  Ron stopped her by grabbing on to her waist so she wouldn't go beat Malfoy to a pulp, although, he thought 'I would have very much liked her, er, it.'  

   

Back in the common room, everyone was sitting glumly.  The sorting, as usual, was very interesting after listening to the words that the sorting hat had once again changed.  The phrase that caught Harry's ear was still lingering in his head.  _Tis the year your loved one comes near, so be prepared, you'll be in for a scare.  _What did it mean?  Harry had no idea.  Why was it so haunting to him?  He still had no idea.  Hermione still had on a face that would scare away a giant.  She was too furious knowing that Malfoy _wanted_ her.  Ron, on the other hand, was getting too tired of listening to nothing so he decided to perk up a conversation.  "Ey, Harry, did you know we have a class one fighter in this very own Gryffindor house?"

"Shut up Ron." Hermione mumbled.

"I can't hear you, what did you say?  Son of a what?"  Ron was now teasing her and she was becoming red to the cheeks.  Ron and Harry both erupted with laughter.

"I didn't mean _that, I was _going to _say 'son of a death eater'.  After all, isn't that what he is?"_

"Yea, yea," Ron said in-between laughs.  "So, mate, how did McGonagall treat you this time?  Some ice cream, maybe some chocolate frogs?"  Ron was now rolling on the floor with laughter.

"150 points from Gryffindor." Harry mumbled.  Now Ron stopped rolling around and stared at Harry with an open mouth.

"I told you.  You should have never taken out your wand.  You could have just let me untie that poor old dog."  At this, she closed the book on her lap and started up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  Before she could leave, Harry added quietly:  "And I'm back to Occulomency [ is that how to spell it??? ] with Snape."  Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  "Harry, you're not having any more dreams, are you?"  she said with concern.

"No.  Dumbledore said it's just a good way to help me stop my anger and in case he did become even more powerful,  I wouldn't be able to leak out any information to him."

"Dumbledore did not say that!  Well, at least that way.  He just wants to keep you safe Harry.  So another accident like last year wouldn't happen."  Hermione said soothingly.

"See? That's what I'm saying!  He knew I was having dreams, _that's why he tricked me!"  Harry stormed up to the dorm without saying another word.  Now, he had another worry on his mind, tomorrow, he would start taking more extra classes with Snape.  He would never be able to talk to Sirius now, wherever he was!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

the last chapter was really short and uneventful…so was this one…just review with comments or suggestions, and I'll write more.  O, thanks for the suggestion Natalie…lol…I just felt like torturing u guys J    


	8. Occulumency

            Harry was reluctantly walking to Snape's office.  He didn't like his office almost as much as he liked Snape.  Realizing that it was two minutes until seven, he began to increase his speed.  Snape never liked anyone being late, especially if it was Harry.  On his way there, he came across Peeves the Poltergeist and was almost bombarded with rotten eggs.  When he finally reached Snape's office, he knocked on the door and entered when he heard a voice say 'come in'.  It was only his second day at Hogwarts and his least favorite people were already torturing him.  First of all, Malfoy had tricked Harry into thinking that he had captured Sirius and now he had to take extra classes with Snape.  Wait!  How had Malfoy known that Sirius had gotten out?  His thoughts were interrupted by a cold, unfriendly voice.  "I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to, Potter.  However, they are orders of our headmaster, and we must do as he says."  Snape made Dumbledore sound as if he were a god of some sort.  Snape began to empty out his thoughts in the Penseive and then turned to face Harry.  "On the count of three, one, two, three."  Harry's memories were once again being rushed into his head.  He saw Cho standing there in the middle of the Room of Requirements crying, he saw Ginny lying there at the end of the Chamber of Secrets white as a ghost, then he saw Malfoy, only, he never remembered seeing this before!  It was surely him.  Malfoy was crouching behind a table looking at a big black dog at Harry's feet.  Then when everyone was taking to each other, he stunned the dog and levitated him closer to the table.  After he got close enough, Malfoy grabbed the dog and then crawled through the opening in the door, then disappeared.  Harry felt a strong force push him and he fell to the floor in a big heap of robes.  "What was that?"  Snape demanded.

            "I-I-I don't know!"  Harry stuttered.  "I don't remember that!"  With this, Snape fled from his office muttering something about 'seeing the headmaster immediately'.  Harry once again was left in Snape's office all alone, breathing heavily on the ground.  Harry finally gathered up the strength and stood up.  He fell into the chair by Snape's desk and thought about what had just happened.  _Ok.  Let's see, Malfoy, behind a table.  Sirius, as a dog, kidnapped by Malfoy.  But, where were we?  Harry tried thinking but just didn't have enough strength to complete his thoughts.  Just then, Harry saw the familiar glow of the Penseive.  Harry was just too curious.  Maybe he would be able to see his parents again.  No, he wouldn't want that.  He didn't want to see his dad as a teenage punk.  Harry tried to gather up all his courage, which he did, and then dove into the Penseive!_

                 He was on the familiar grounds of Hogwarts.  He was standing in a big grassy field under a willow tree.  Across the tree, was a lake.  At the lake, Harry could see two people sitting.  He moved closer to the couple to see who they were.  Then all of a sudden, the girl got up from where she was sitting and turned around to leave.  As she did that, Harry realized who she was.  It was his mom!  "But, Lily!  Wait!  Can't you just_ talk_ to him?  He'll only listen to you!"

            "Exactly, Severus!  That's the point!  You're just as bad!"  She came closer to him and was now pointing a threatening finger at his chest.  "You're just as bad!  You let him push you around and then expect me to help you.  What's going to happen when all the boys are gonna go to Hogsmead tomorrow and I won't be there to help you?  What then?  Huh?  Do you expect me to always be by your side and help you through every obstacle you overcome?  Is that what you want me to do?"  Lily was furious and was about to walk away when Severus grabbed her hand.  "No Lily, I don't want you to protect me throughout my life, although, I _do_ want you by my side throughout my life."  Severus now let go of her hand and looked down at the ground.  "I'll understand if you say no."  Harry couldn't believe his ears!  The cold-hearted Snape he knew had just asked his mother out!  Then, without warning, Severus plunged forward and planted his lips onto hers giving her a short, yet passionate kiss.  Lily just stared at him with her mouth opened wide.  "I, I don't know what to say.  Severus, I, oh, forget it!"  With that, Lily ran away sobbing with her hands on her face, pushing aside everyone that was coming in her way.  Harry had the urge to follow her, but decided to stay and see what Snape was to do next.  Instead, Harry once again felt the now familiar pull of him going through the Penseive.  

            "There, you have it, Potter.  My two most embarrassing moments as a teenager.  Forget Occulumency.  You've done it.  Get out of my office and don't bother showing up to class tomorrow!"  Snape's usually pale face was now turning bright red with anger.  Harry took one look at him and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.  

He collapsed on a chair by the fireplace breathing heavily.  "HARRY! HARRY!  I'M SO GLAD IT'S YOU! HERMIONE, GONE!  NOT IN BED!  WENT FOR DRINK, NEVER CAME BACK!"  Ginny was tugging at Harry's sleeve furiously.  "Ginny?  What's the matter?  Slow down!"  Harry tried comforting her but she kept sobbing.  "What's all the commotion mate?"  Ron came downstairs rubbing his eyes.  He looked at Harry holding onto his sister's shoulders and instantly his eyes shot open.  "H-Harry!  H-Hermione s-said sh-she went for w-water.  Sh-she never c-came back!  C-can't find her any-anywhere!  Won't even answer to the wand-o-gram I s-sent her.  W-wand glowing r-red!  Sh-she's hurt!"  With that, Ginny fell to the floor in a faint.  Ron looked at Harry with a worried look on his face.  Instantly, Ron picked up his sister and took her to the Hospital Wing, as Harry zoomed out the portrait hole to look for Hermione.  

            Harry ran instinctually back to Snape's office passing a blurred Peeves throwing eggs at his head.  As he turned the corner, he stopped short.  There, standing in front of him was a scared looking Draco Malfoy with his wand held out.  At his feet, sprawled out, was Hermione Granger! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know…wand-o-gram?  Heehee well, see, it's something you could use to see how someone is.  Well its more like a communication/health checker thing…you "call" the person's wand [whoever you want to talk to] and they call you back letting them know you're ok.  If they don't answer and your wand turns red, they're hurt.  R/R…that's my queue that tells me to keep writing!


	9. Shock

            "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Harry was furious and would have pound Malfoy to a pulp if it wasn't for Hermione.

            "I-I-I…I mean, what do you care Potter?"

            "WHAT DO I CARE?  WHAT DO I CARE?  SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I CARE?"

            "Calm it Potter.  That mudblood's going to be all right.  It's just, it's just, well, umm…"

            "YEA MALFOY?  WHAT IS IT JUST?  Is it just, ummm, hold on let me think…A DEATH CURSE!!!???"  Harry went over to Malfoy and grabbed his shirt from the neck.  "If you as just put _any_ spell on my Hermione, I'll have your head for it!"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Potter.  Since when is it _my Hermione?  She's not yours Potter."  Malfoy said spitting out his words.  "No one ever named her __yours Potter.  She has the right to pick whom she belongs to.  And if she is as smart as she says she is, she wouldn't choose you!"  Harry stood stunned at what his mortal enemy had just said to him.  Was it a warning?  Did this mean that…no it couldn't mean that!  Harry's head began to spin and his vision blurred.  At a distance, he heard Ron's far away voice calling to him.  He heard Ginny sobbing right next to him, yet she seemed so far away!_

            "Harry! Harry?  Harry! Can you hear me Harry?  Malfoy!  This is all your fault!  You took away both of my best friends!  Why don't you just get me too while your at it?"

            "What is going on here?  Malfoy!  Weasley!  What is-huh! Oh my god! What happened?"  Professor McGonagall stood above Harry looking down at him and Hermione with a worried expression.  Then Harry heard all these voices.  Voices with fear and shock in them.  So many voices.  So many voices.  Then it all blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How are you feeling Harry?"  Hermione bent over Harry in the hospital wing.

            "Hermione!  You're ok!  What happened?"  

            "Calm down Harry!  Yea, I'm okay.  But how are you?  I don't even remember.  For, if you remember, I too was not awake at the time."

            "But, Hermione, why where you in the halls anyway?  It was way past curfew."

            "Oh.  Umm, I was just heading back from the library.  I was doing some research."

            "But the library.  It was in the opposite…"

            "Ok Harry.  You need your rest.  I'm just gonna go back to the dormitory.  I'll send Ron later.  Feel better!"  Hermione ran out of the hospital wing leaving a very curious Harry lying in his hospital bed.  The library was in the opposite direction!  Why had Hermione lied to him?  Why was Hermione being so jumpy?  Was she hiding something?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, the stair cases always change.  You know she was probably at the library!  She was probably so into a book she was reading that she didn't realize what time it was!"  Ron said walking to Hagrid's hut.

"No.  There was no staircase near that hall.  Besides, she's read every book in that library and no new ones have came out since 1672!  I don't know why she's acting so strange Ron!"

"So what's it with you?  She's not your responsibility.  Hey, maybe Dumbledore gave her some new gadget she's not allowed to tell us about!"

"No.  I think its something worse Ron."

"NO!  You don't mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But who could it be?"

"For some reason, I think it's Draco Malfoy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok. shortie.  As usual.  O well.  im tired, your tired, LET'S JUS GO TO BED!!  Well not together, but, yea you know what I mean ;)    


	10. Breakfast and the Changes

          The next morning, the threesome and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  Hermione was unusually quiet and Ron was babbling on and on at how the big Quidditch game was coming up.  Ginny was silently slurping her leftover milk from the cereal she had and Harry was in a world of his own.  Dazed, he looked up at each of his friends thinking how much each had changed in their own special way over the years.  He thought about the times he and Hermione had talked and how Ron and Hermione had, at first, been not-so-great friends.  He thought about the adventures he had with them and that time he rescued Ginny from the hands of Voldemort.  But now, it seemed that the threesome was, in a way, growing farther away.  Ron had made a lot more friends since the incident with Fred and George last year and so did Ginny.  But Hermione, he could not put his finger on how Hermione had changed.  Something was wrong.  And he didn't like it.

          "Harry!?  Hogwarts to Harry!  Earth to Harry!"

          "Huh? Oh."

          "Harry we're going to be late!  And you know how much Snape hates being late!"

          "And how much Snape hates Harry, Hermione.  You forgot to mention that.

          "Ron!"

          "No Hermione, he's right.  Snape does hate me and I hate him!  I'm not going back to class.  In fact, I think I'm going to go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that I'm goin home tomorrow!"

          "Harry!  What are you saying?  Listen to yourself!  I, I mean, WE won't be able to live without you!  And I'm sure you wont be able to live without me, er, us!"  Hermione was furious at what Harry had even thought of.  Ron stared at Harry with his mouth open as big as how Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

          "You don't know what happened at Oculumency the other day.  I'm going back and that's that!"

          "Harry.  Please.  Just come to class _one day_.  Just for me.  Please Harry?"  Hermione pleaded with concern and tears in her eyes.  Harry couldn't help but feel bad.  

          "Fine.  Just this once" he said. '_Just for you Hermione.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok on Word this is one page long and  382  words.   lol  ima go shoppin now so bye!!!


	11. Blushed Anger

          Harry reluctantly walked to Snape's class.  He knew Snape either would tell him to go away or would just ignore him.  Harry hoped Snape would tell him to go away.  

          On their way there, Hermione quickly pulled them into the corner with a mixture of fear, and, and, something else.  She cupped her hands over Ron's and Harry's face and flattened against the wall the best she could.  Around the corner, Harry had caught a glimpse of Malfoy and Peeves talking in hushed voices.  But to both Harry and Hermione's fear, they turned the corner to come face to face with the three.  

          "Shouldn't you be in class, Potter?"

          "Shouldn't _you be in class, Malfoy?"_

          "Lesson number 1, Draco, always ignore your foe and bow to the lady."  Peeves said.

          "Of course."  Draco slightly bowed down to Hermione with an evil, yet, lovely smirk in his eye.  Hermione blushed and started to say 'go away' but couldn't really spit it out.  "As you can see, Peeves here is teaching me how to go with the flow of the ladies."  Draco smirked. 

          "Pshh, you need lessons?"  Ron laughed.

          "Shut up, Weasley.  I wouldn't be talking.  I have my own ways of getting the girl, however, Peeves wanted to have experience as a teacher.  Although, I can see that you may be needing lessons afterwards, for, you can't even get your mother to like you!"  Ron turned as red as his hair and looked down at the floor.

Harry was about to step forward when Hermione stopped him and said that they should get to class as they were already late.  And so they did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Class went a lot better than I thought it would!" Harry said.

          "Probably because Snape wasn't here today Mate."

          "Ron! That's why Harry said that!"

          "Oh."

          "Mione, I have a question."

          "Mione?  Since when have you been calling me Mione, Harry?  Well, go on."

          "I was wondering.  You blushed when Malfoy bowed…"

          "NO I DIDN'T!  I mean, I, um, got mad, and didn't feel like bursting at him at once because I wasn't in the mood."

          "Ok, ok. Don't get mad.  I was just asking."

          "Yea Harry um well I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow I guess so bye!"  Hermione hadn't even taken in a breath and ran off. 

          "Yup, Ron.  She definitely does."  Harry said reluctantly.  And Ron fell to the floor.


	12. The Truth

          "OW!"  Hermione hit something hard and fell to the floor.  She was running so fast she hadn't seen anything but blurs.  The thing she hit stuck out its hand and helped her up.

          "I'm so sorry!  I didn't see you there!  Are you…GASP! DRACO?!!? I, I, I, I, I…UMPH!"  And they just stood there.  Kissing.    


	13. The Dreams

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  Harry woke up drenched in his sweat.  He looked at the time and saw it was twelve noon.  He quickly changed into his robes and ran down the steps to the common room.  As he reached the common room, he stopped dead in his tracks.  There stood Ron, George, Fred, Percy, and Hermione.  They were all opening up presents that they had piled up by the fireplace.  Harry stepped over by Ron and whispered "Ron, what day is it?"

            "Harry!  It's Christmas!  Have you lost your mind?"

            "Wait a second.  Where's Ginny?"

            "Harry, she's at home."  Ron frowned at Harry.

            "Ron, what is Percy doing here?  And Fred and George?"

            "Harry, they're here for their education.  Harry?  Are you feeling okay?"

            "One more question.  How many years have we been at Hogwarts?"

            "It's our first year."  Ron looked at Harry with questioned look on his face.

            "Ron, I think I just dreamt the future!  Well up to five years into the future.  WITH DETAIL!"  Ron just gawked at Harry with his mouth wide open.  "Hermione!  Come here!  I wanna ask you a question."

            "Shoot, Harry."

            "You don't really hate Malfoy, right?"

            "Huh?  Umm, Harry I don't understand what you mean…"

            "No.  You understand everything, I know you do.  You don't really hate him.  You actually l…"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  Hermione woke up with a start panting loudly.  "Whoa.  That was scary.  I have to remember not to eat spinach flavored Bernie Bott Beans before bed!"  With that, Hermione fell asleep to wake up the next morning to find out that she wasn't dreaming after all!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

u kno what…ima write short and long chapters as long as I write something cuz if I keep tryin to write jus long chapters, im never gonna finish this story!


End file.
